Lift
by Uchiha B
Summary: She knew she should not have amused her brother and tried to lift that hammer... IY/Thor/Avengers drabbles, Kagome x ?
1. lifted

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Posts will be slow because I'm sick :(

* * *

It certainly wasn't normal.

"Come on, Nee-chan!" Souta grinned, tugging insistingly on her hand, "Just give it a try!" He glanced at the object in interest, snickering as he watched the next person attempt and fail quite miserably.

"Just try and focus," Kagome sighed, giving her little brother a dry look, "You wanted me to teach you about spiritual power, didn't you? I'm sure that even the person down there can sense it's not normal." She gestured to the person who had just failed.

"But it will make a good picture!" Souta insisted, fingering his camera and pushing her passive self until they were only a few feet away, "Mama wants to see you have a good time."

Kagome sighed again, knowing that was the reason they were even in America in the first place, "Fine, I'll try."

She flicked Souta's head lightly as he grinned boyishly in response, "Then, we're leaving this place. It's way too hot here." She adjusted the baseball hat her brother lent her to block the sun from her eyes.

She narrowed her blue eyes, stepping up to it and ignoring the amused talk from the men who had seemed to make a contest out of this. She wrapped her hand around the handle, feeling her body tremble slightly at the feel of raw power, but pulled anyways.

The hammer lifted easily...

And Kagome certainly did not like the eerie silence that followed.


	2. bad feeling

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

She had a bad feeling.

"Nee-chan," Souta's awed voice sounded behind her and Kagome was far too aware of the many eyes staring at her person in silence, "You did it..." He trailed off, staring in amazement.

She had a _horrible _feeling.

_'What the hell is this?' _Kagome thought, her body trembling underneath the raw power that seemed to rip through her like lightning.

She quickly snapped out of her thoughts, "We're leaving." She said shortly to Souta, lowering her arm to drop the hammer back to the ground.

The ground seemed to shake violently the moment the hammer hit the ground and she was already forcibly pulling Souta away from the site and to the car while the other people regained their footing, "You're just leaving it, Nee-chan!?"

Kagome ignored the shouts from the people behind them and pushed her brother into the vehicle, "Whatever it is, I want no part of it." She answered simply.

Souta pouted, "Would've been a good souvenir, you know," He said, glancing out the window in surprise when a few sleek black cars rolled up the scene, "Who invited the men in black?" He muttered, watching as men in pressed suits surveyed the area.

"That's exactly why we're getting out of here." Kagome said, backing up the car and flooring it, intending on heading to the next town so they could gas up and just leave quickly.

She had a bad feeling about all of this...


	3. tear away

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"Can't we get something to eat before we leave?"

Kagome glanced over to Souta and sighed when she noticed his wide pleading blue eyes, "Are you that hungry?" She asked and he eagerly nodded, "Fine, we'll stop quickly and then we're getting out of here before those people catch up."

It took about half-an-hour to locate a small pleasant-looking town, "Where do you want to eat?" She asked and Souta glanced out the window, locating a small diner and pointing at it.

Kagome parked the car just outside and watched with exasperation as Souta practically ran into the little establishment, "Remember, we're not staying here long, so get something that can be on the go."

Souta nodded and was already at the counter and reading a nearby menu before Kagome could even sit down, "I want bacon, definitely," He said, having become too fond of it when he had first tried it, "You getting anything, Nee-chan?"

"I'm not hungry," Kagome answered, looking a little wary for reasons she didn't know, _'There's something here,' _She thought grimly, but seeing nothing out of the ordinary, _'Something not human.'_

Both Higurashi siblings jumped when the noise of shattering glass sounded behind them and they, like everyone else in the diner, glanced over to a table of four people.

And Kagome found she could not tear her eyes away from the blond man...


	4. scrawny

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"Well, I think he puts Inu-nii-chan to shame."

It was Souta's voice that cut her out of her thoughts and she blinked, immediately taking her eyes away from the man, _'What the hell is he? He feels human, but at the same time... not?'_

"That's actually really... gross," Souta said dryly, watching the man stuff his face like he had never eaten before, "Don't worry, Nee-chan, I won't ever get like that."

"I'll use _osuwari _on you if you ever do," Kagome responded, watching from the corner of her eye as one of the two pretty brunettes asked the question everyone was now wondering, "Order and we can leave this place."

She then proceeded to try and ignore the strange blond man and his weird aura as a trucker and his friend sat at the counter beside her.

"Man, you missed some interesting things down at that crater," Okay, she couldn't help but to overhear the trucker since he _was _sitting next to her, "Some sort of satellite. No one could lift it except for some scrawny girl, I hear. Then the feds showed up."

Kagome quickly put her head down, hoping the baseball hat would obscure her face and ignoring the insulting 'scrawny' part.

Apparently, that was enough to catch the attention of the blond man and he was quickly across the floor and in front of the trucker, "You said no one could lift it, yet a 'scrawny girl' was able to?"

"Y-yeah," The trucker seemed a little surprised by the abrupt question, "She took off like a bat outta hell though," He said, turning back to the table when the waitress asked for his order. However, she cursed mentally when he took a double-take when glancing at her, "You! You're the girl that lifted it!"

Everyone's eyes were now upon her...


	5. damned luck

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"You're the girl that lifted it!"

.

.

.

_Dammit!_

"You were able to lift Mjölnir?" The blond human-but-not-human man asked incredulously and Kagome quickly averted her eyes and tried to hide her face with her hat.

"Sorry, no English," She said, making sure an Asian accent came through as she grabbed Souta's hand, "I speak no English."

"But, Nee-chan, I'm hungry!" Souta complained as he was forcibly dragged from the counter towards the door, "I didn't get to order anything!" At least he was talking in Japanese to reinforce her untrue claim.

Kagome had no idea what 'Mjölnir' meant and it seemed that no one else did either, except for the older man that had been sitting with the two young brunettes and he stared in complete disbelief at the blond male.

"It was you," The trucker said, bringing out his cell phone and a moment later, a picture came out with the truth, "See, it was you!"

The man grabbed the phone and stared at the picture intently and Kagome took this chance to hightail it to the door with Souta in tow, despite his whiny complaints.

Sadly, it was not to be as the humam/non-human being grabbed her shoulder and stopped her from leaving the small diner.

"Come, young maiden, and show me where Mjölnir is located."

Damn her luck...


	6. aid

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Mjölnir.

Just what the hell was that anyway?

Kagome darted away from the hand that had been placed on her shoulder and gave the man, whom she noticed was absolutely _huge _compared to her tiny frame, a steady glare, "I don't know what Meallnear is," Even she winced at her horrible pronunciation, "And I don't care."

"Yet you were able to lift it when no one else has been able to, other than myself," The blond man said and Kagome knew that he would not let her leave on her own, "How peculiar. I wish to see it with my own eyes."

"Thor!" One of the brunettes from his table quickly stood up, grabbing onto his arm and attempting to pull him away from Kagome, though the blond refused to budge, "You can't see the satellite anymore! There's no way you'll get past the government."

At least she knew his name was Thor now.

"It is not what they think it is," Thor stated, "And I intend on retrieving what is mine. Nothing you can say will change my mind, Jane Foster."

"So you plan to waltz in there and just take it like that?" Jane asked with exasperation, shaking her head in disbelief when Thor simply nodded his head.

"I will not be alone." Thor smirked, glancing over to Kagome, who was halfway out the door, obviously planning to escape when he had been distracted by Jane's question.

And his next words had everyone rather surprised, especially Souta who seemed to choke on a piece of bacon he snatched from the trucker's plate.

"I will have the aid of a Priestess."


	7. help you

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"I will have the aid of a Priestess."

The words hit very hard for Kagome and Souta, though not for Thor's companions, who seemed a little confused at the entire situation.

_'How the hell can he sense what I am?!' _Kagome snarled in her mind, slowly turning back to look at him with cool blue eyes. Her irritation only grew when she noticed his arrogant smirk, "_What _is a Priestess?" She decided to play dumb.

"There is no need to hide it from me," Thor said with a wide smile, stepping closer to her, "Even with my powers bound, I would have to be blind not to notice your shining purity!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Kagome said with exasperation, gesturing for Souta to come stand by her side, "And there's no way I'm going back to where that hammer is!"

"Not even for a Scooby Snack?" Everyone glanced over to the brunette with glasses, who only looked away and gave a pout, "Sorry, couldn't help myself." She muttered.

"This woman is right, Thor!" Jane said, shaking her head at Darcy's comment, "There's nothing you can do about the Feds."

"I'll do what I must," Thor said, his smile disappearing, "Mjölnir is a part of me as much I am a part of it. I cannot allow this government of yours to hide it away," He gave a look to Kagome, "I will even plead for your assistance, Lady Priestess."

Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but she paused when Souta stepped forward and she was knocked utterly speechless by his words.

"I'll help you."


	8. eternal thanks

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Goði = Norse Priest

* * *

_'That little brat!'_

It was the only thing Kagome could think of when Souta offered his 'help' to help recover that damn hammer, _'Little brat knows I won't let him do anything by himself!'_

Sure, Souta had a little bit of spiritual power, but not nearly enough to help this Thor character retrieve his Mjölnir or whatever he had called it.

"I applaud your bravery, little Goði!" Thor rumbled with laughter and gave Souta a firm tap on the shoulder, "I surely cannot retrieve Mjölnir without your aid!"

Kagome honestly could not tell if he was joking or not, but Jane clearly took it in a non-joking manner, "You can't be serious, Thor!" She looked at the blond God incredulously, "You'll get arrested, thrown in prison, and never seen again if try to steal from the Feds! And even considering bringing a young boy into this...!"

"Jane is right," The older man, Selvig, rubbed at his temples, "What you are considering is preposterous!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Kagome hissed in Japanese, giving Souta a glare, "We don't need to dragged into this! You are actually thinking of _stealing _from the _American government_!"

"This is just what you wanted, isn't it, Nee-chan?" Souta asked with a knowing look, "I know you hate the normalcy that you've been forced in to."

She paused, staring at her younger brother with slightly wide eyes. She didn't have a single word to argue against Souta's impression of her.

He was right.

She _did _hate the normalcy, but that certainly didn't mean...

"So, when do we go?" Souta turned back to Thor before giving her that annoyingly knowing smile, "Night would be better because–"

Kagome practically shoved Souta behind her and threw in all her might behind her glare at Thor, "Fine, I'll help you get back Meallnear!"

The Miko almost jumped back like a startled cat when Thor eagerly grasped her hands in response and his proceeding smile was almost golden in nature, "Lady Priestess, you will have my eternal thanks!"

Too bad she didn't take 'eternity' very seriously...


End file.
